


The Warmth of a Cold Winter's Day

by Kitsu



Series: Keep on Boozin' [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno bothers Vincent at the Seventh Heaven; which makes for sexin’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of a Cold Winter's Day

Reno was staring out the window. Really staring, all wide-eyed and incredulous. Because well, it was snowing. In Midgar. Really, truly snowing. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. Okay, they were closing in fast on midwinter, but still... Snow in Midgar. It made him wish he was seven again, out in the cold making snow angels along with the other kids. But he wasn’t. What he was, was a grown man, and a member of the Turks; and on duty. Rufus was eyeing him perplexedly from the other side of the room, until Reno rolled his eyes, indicating that the other man should look out the window too. When Rufus looked back at him almost as wide-eyed as Reno felt, he had to hide a snicker behind the pretence of clearing his throat, and then straightened up. Better look professional. The workday was nearly over. Then he could go out and play---ehm---take a walk.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the meeting ended Reno bade his leave to Rufus, who just smiled after him. Reno really was the kid of the Turks, event though he was, from what Rufus had managed to collect of info, one of the oldest, possibly just after Tseng. His age hadn’t curbed his enthusiasm though, it showing through both in his work and in his persona. Well, truer still, it had returned lately, after most of the work the Turks had been forced to do when under the command of Heidegger and Ol’ Man Shinra himself had vanished. Rufus figured their new responsibilities were more to Reno’s liking than the old ‘hunt down and kill’ ones. Rebuilding might not be as fun as destruction, but it really was easier on the conscience. At least so he figured.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Outside, Reno stopped to breath in the cold, fresh air. It almost crackled on the way down to his lungs. After a couple of minutes just looking at the pristine white layer that covered the whole city, the cold began to register, and he started shivering. A thin shirt and a uniform-jacket really wasn't enough to keep the cold at bay, and he slung his arms around his upper body, huddling together as much as possible.  
  
He started wondering what to do, as the snow glinted invitingly, and kids were playing everywhere around him. His inner child screamed to joint them, the adult in him knew it would look way too stupid. And well, if he got any colder than he already was, he’d turn blue. And blue would so not match his hair. A nice cap of alcohol sounded more inviting. He went through the list of local bars in his head, most of them serving only watered down home-brew. Tifa’s place on the other hand… She served some nice hot Wutaian rice-wine. He’d have to thank either Tseng or Yuffie for giving her that particular idea. On a cold day that stuff really warmed through all the way down to his toes.  
  
Stuffing his hands as deep as he could into his pockets Reno headed for the Seventh Heaven. All the playing and the joy everyone around him showed over the snow made him smile, even though the cold was sinking even deeper into his bones. He was so taking a taxi home later that evening. After he’d gotten sloshed off his feet on sake.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Right inside the doors of the Seventh Heaven Reno stomped his feet, snow falling off in lumps where it had caked on the legs of his trousers.  
  
“Oi, careful. Don’t drag snow everywhere, the floor turns slippery,” Tifa chided from behind the bar, her smile contradicting the stern tone of her voice.  
  
“Yes, mum.” Wasn’t that a picture-perfect mental image; Tifa as a mother. Well, of the whole gang that had fought with and against each other, she was pretty much the best suited candidate for that particular job. Elena, well, she handled artillery better than most other people, Yuffie was in serious need of Ritalin and Dead Girl was, well, dead. Reno noticed Marlene in a corner… Well, that one lacked the years. So yes, Tifa was the only one suited, and when one combined that with the bartending-job, she’d ended up as everyone’s favourite surrogate mum. She knew about all their troubles, and offered what most of them sought; the relief of alcohol. Today was no different.  
  
Scattered around in the bar-area, he counted at least a handful of the ol’ gang, most of which had hung around in the time after the battle against the silver haired remnants. He supposed it was because there was an ominous feeling hanging in the air that everything still wasn’t over. Better be prepared for anything, he always though, and it seemed they did too.  
  
Cid, Barrett and Cloud was sitting by a table, apparently sharing a bottle of whiskey, and Red XII was lying curled around a table-leg, snoring softly. Yuffie was hanging over the bar top, discussing something quite vigorously with Tifa. Even Valentine was there, seated in a booth, nursing what seemed to be a half emptied bottle of just the remedy Reno was seeking. Only Reeve and the old group of ‘bad guys’ seemed to be missing. Everyone but he himself was too busy being lovey-dovey to bother going out drinking themselves crooked. Well, more crooked. Rufus and Tseng was being all ‘kiss kiss bang bang’ when they though no-one was looking, and what Rude and Elena was up to, he didn’t even want to consider; lately they had seem to close for comfort. So Reno played the role of the Seventh Heaven’s resident ‘bad guy‘. And to perfection, one might add.  
  
He decided he’d bother Valentine today, seeing how the rest was already engaged in 'meaningful' conversation. That and the fact that he found bothering the ‘old-timer’, as he liked thinking of him as, funny as hell. That man really didn’t know how to appreciate good company.  
  
Reno ordered a bottle of warm sake, and strolled over to Vincent’s dark corner, where he plopped down on the empty side of the table. Vincent didn’t seem to surprised, so Reno figured he’d seen him coming. Nothing got past the guy.  
  
_Figures._ Reno had wanted to startle him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
“What?” Vincent looked up from his porcelain cup, a scowl shadowing his pretty eyes. Yes, they were damned pretty, Reno had no problem admitting that. The colour was like nothing else he had seen, and he **had** seen his fair share.  
  
“Nothin’ really. You looked like you needed some company, yo. I just wanted to offer myself up as said company.” Reno smiled smugly, while pouring himself some sake. He knew that the tradition were never to pour for yourself, but it wasn’t like he could truly expect Vincent to do it for him.  
  
He sipped the heated liquid gently, not wanting to burn his lips off.  
  
“Or rather," he continued, "I kinda felt like having some company while enjoying this.” He lifted his bottle and twirled the content around.  
  
“And you were the only one not engaged in deep and meaningful conversation.” The lilt of his utterance said everything he thought about that particular kind of discussion.  
  
“Just let me sit here and drink, ne?”  
  
Vincent Valentine, gunslinger extraordinaire, sighed heavily and scrutinized the bottom of his cup. It couldn’t be **that** bad just having Reno sit there with him. If only Reno could keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds; Vincent really wasn’t in the mood to talk. He’d rather sulk in peace, but it would probably be too much of a hassle to get Reno to leave.  
  
“You can sit here. But if you get too bothersome, I will leave.” Vincent barely looked up from his cup to acknowledge Reno.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll shut up, yo.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
For a while both of them were just sitting there, enjoying the chatter and hum of the other customers in the bar. Reno held his mouth shut for longer than he though humanly possible, but after a while his right foot started twitching.. Ten minutes later both of his feet were twitching. Five minutes later his fingers were tapping quite loudly on the polished table surface. He remembered the last time he’d been sitting just about right where he was now. That was a couple of months ago, on an evening when he’d been in a particularly bad mood. Cid Highwind had quickly remedied that.  
  
Talking about Cid. He winked at the Captain over at the other table and got a lopsided smile in return. After that episode they’d kept in contact, mostly just on a friendly level, but whenever either of them got to lonely or had a bad night, they quite often ended up seeking out each other’s company in a more intimate way. Still, they’d agreed to keep it on a casual level. Cid did have a wife, and Reno had his work. For that reason Reno knew that the smile and the glint in Cid’s eye had probably meant ‘Good luck on that one’. More than once they’d discussed Vincent Valentine’s delectable arse that he insisted on hiding under that tattered cape of his, and how they’d both like to nail it at least once. Reno smirked back, and got a thumbs up. Yup, Cid was indeed cheering him on.  
  
Vincent seemed to have noticed the slight exchange, having just looked up from his cup to refill it. When he was about to grab the bottle, Reno swiped it from under his hand, and poured the steaming liquid into Vincent’s cup, before putting it back down again.  
  
“What was that all about?” Vincent looked inquiringly at Reno, a slight scowl still in place.  
  
“What, that? I’ve been told that that is how you really serve rice wine, yo. You pour for your table-partner and he pours for you. Tradition and all that stuff.”  
  
“Not that, I already knew about that. I meant with Cid. What was that about?”  
  
“Oh, heh, that. He just thinks I’m trying to nail your arse, yo.”  
  
Vincent almost choked on his sake, having just picked up his cup to take a sip. A furious red colour crept up his face while he sputtered a couple lines of mostly nonsensical words.  
  
“Why in Gaia’s name would he think that, now?” Slowly the blush calmed to just a pink tinge to Vincent’s cheeks, actually looking more than a little sweet in Reno’s mind.  
  
“Because I am, yo. Or would be, if it wasn’t to cold to really try anything that requires any motivation.” Reno smirked at Vincent, not even trying to hide his attraction to the sniper.  
  
“Wha, wha..” Vincent’s mouth snapped close, and he stared even harder at the bottom of his cup. Reno snorted, all too happy with himself for having put Vincent out, but when Vincent looked up, and spoke with a minuscule smile in his voice, it was Reno’s turn to choke on his liquor.  
  
“You know, my apartment isn’t really that cold. I‘m sure you could got your temperature back up there.”  
  
Reno had never heard Vincent talk in that exact tone, but it went straight to his groin. Man, he’d always found Vincent sexy, in the aloof , moody way, but right now there wasn’t much moody about him. Gone was the ever-present scowl, and Vincent Valentine, emo-king, as the popular opinion around town were. Man, would the 'town' change their mind if they had heard that silky voice.  
  
Too bad the cape still covered parts of Vincent’s face, as what Reno could make out was incredibly, steamily, stupefyingly hot. The slight blush to Vincent’s cheeks made him look more lively than his usual self, dark hair fanned around his face and thick dark lashes framed upturned eyes. He looked completely delectable. Reno licked his lips. If Vincent Valentine was going to play, so would he.  
  
“Wouldn’t want to make it to hot for you, yo.” He smirked. “Sure you can take the heat?”  
  
Vincent sat up, and leaned back on the bench, the upturned corners of his tell-tales of a smile hidden behind the collar of the cape.  
  
“Whatever you dish, I can take it. Remember, I might not look much older than you, but I’m nearly double your age. **Kid**.”  
  
“Aw, that hurt, yo. You might be older than me, but I didn’t hibernate for more than 30 years; I’ve spent my life living, not lazing around in a coffin.” Reno snickered. He liked the ’new’ Vincent Valentine that had decided to pop by. Nothing beat a good snark-fight.  
  
It was difficult for Reno to tell how Vincent really reacted to that comment as the cape still obscured his view. Actually he wondered how Vincent was able to drink, the thing had to be in the way. Even so , the glint in his eyes told Reno that he’d taken it humorously, and not gotten insulted.  
  
“Kid… Don’t forget the fact that I was a Turk long before you were ever born. I’ve mostly likely done everything you’ve done. Twice. And then some. And I’m not evil, like certain others I might mention.”  
  
“Careful, careful, don’t hurt my feelings, yo. I’m not really evil, ya know. A tad wicked, true, but not evil. I though I had that established by now? Hell, I even helped out with fighting those bloody remnants.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, while I was playing ‘toss the Cloud’ and fighting a ginormous flying beastie, you were getting trampled on by one-third of Sephiroth. You were really helpful, indeed. Even Rude’s bomb helped out more than you. “  
  
“Oy, my prettiness worked well as a distraction. You got to toss around on pretty boy over there and play hero just because me an’ Rude were keeping those shiny bastards occupied.”  
  
For a couple of seconds the just stared at each, until they both suddenly sniggered simultaneously. When Vincent next pulled down his cape to take a sip of his cup, Reno caught a glimpse of quite the nice smile showing off straight white teeth. Okay, now it wasn’t only Vincent’s arse he was interested in; the guy was simply stunningly beautiful when he dropped the serious, brooding mask. Reno snickered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I just realized something. You look incredibly good for a guy nearing his sixties.”  
  
Vincent actually spat out his sake, drizzling Reno in a light shower of liquor. Reno held out his hand like one would when feeling for rain.  
  
“Damned, now I’m flammable. And I wanted a smoke. Damned.“  
  
“Actually, no you aren’t. Sake generally hasn’t got a high enough proof to burn. Especially not spread out like that. It will dissipate quite quickly. Go have your cigarette if you want to.”  
  
“Aw crap, here I thought I could guilt you into bringing me home and giving me a bath.”  
  
“Well, I could still probably do that. As an excuse for spitting all over you. But then again, it was your own fault for saying stupid stuff.”  
  
“Actually it’s your fault for smiling…” Reno tilted his head, and smiled gently at Vincent. “You look too damned sweet when you do that.”  
  
Vincent stared at Reno for about 2,5 seconds before rising to his feet. He walked around the table, and grabbed Reno by the collar of his jacket.  
  
“Come with me.”  
  
~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later the two half-frozen men stumbled through the front door of Vincent’s apartment. The first thing Reno noticed was that Vincent hadn’t completely told the truth, it was as freezing inside as outside.  
  
“What’s with the arctic climate? I thought you said it was gonna be warm here, yo.”  
  
Vincent blushed slightly again. Reno hadn’t known him to be just that bashful.  
  
“Aaaah… I don‘t use this room much, so I though I‘d save some on the electricity-bill if I just left the heat off. The rooms I use are warmer though.“ Vincent started removing his cape, undoing the buckles carefully. Inside the main room he dropped the red fabric over the back of a sofa. Reno almost drooled at the sight that was presented before him. How Vincent could have the conscience to wear that cape all the time and rob the world of the sight of his sleek body dressed in only leather and buckles was beyond Reno.  
  
He walked over to Vincent, letting a hand trace over black leather and metallic buckles. The leather felt warm to the touch, worn and soft. The metal was also warm to the touch, heated by Vincent’s body heat, Reno guessed.  
  
Vincent stretched and loosened the red bandana from his hair, letting black strands cascade down and around his face. Reno’s jaw dropped, and he had to collect himself, and snap his mouth shut.  
  
Vincent wasn’t pretty. He was incredibly, amazingly beautiful. Without the cape that usually hid the lower half of his face, he was incredibly expressive, a small, almost melancholic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Vincent stretched his long, lean arms over his head, releasing the tension that had built up in his neck and shoulders through the day. He turned to Reno and smiled.  
  
“Stare much, Reno?”  
  
Reno realized he hadn’t even blinked since Vincent released his hair, and blinked rapidly a few times.  
  
“Dude, have you seen yourself? Of course I’m staring. You’re Gaia be damned beautiful, yo. How can I not have noticed how much until now? And it‘s official, I am now in hair lust with you.”  
  
Vincent snorted, highly amused with Reno’s blatant frankness.  
  
“Maybe you haven’t noticed because I’ve learned to avoid drooling admirers like you in my advanced years?”  
  
“Oi, old man, I’d do you even if you were 600 if you still looked like this.”  
  
Again Vincent snorted, and Reno was seriously beginning to like that sound.  
  
“And **that** ’s why I wear the cape. You think I’d ever get any work done when everyone and their cousin turns into mindless fools in lust around me?”  
  
Reno’s jaw dropped yet again. _Vincent had a sense of humour? Who would have guessed?_  
  
“A fool I might me… But I’m not mindless yet, yo.“  
  
“I’ll see what I can do about that. Later. Now I need a cup of coffee, this cold is driving me nuts.” Vincent strolled towards a doorway, apparently headed for the kitchen. Reno wanted to comment on more fun ways to heat up, but Vincent was right. It really was cold, and a cup of coffee sounded fantastic.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The kitchen was quite small, but had everything one person might need. It was painted in warm colours, giving it an almost intimate feel. A small table and two chairs were crammed in under a window between the counters lining both of the lengthwise walls.  
  
Reno dropped his arse on one of the chairs, watching Vincent as he tinkered around the kitchen, looking through cupboards and drawers before swearing gently.  
  
“I seem to be out of coffee.” He looked apologetically at Reno, before waving a red box in front of him.  
  
“Will instant chocolate be okay? It’s hot. And sweet.”  
  
“Actually, that’s just the right thing for today, yo. Warm chocolate. I don’t think I’ve had that since I was a kid.”  
  
Vincent smirked, and dug through a cupboard, withdrawing an electric water boiler, filling it, and plugging it in to a socket. He then got two cups from the same cupboard, and opened two packs of instant, pouring one in each cup. Lastly he got two spoons from a drawer and dropped one in each cup. Then he walked over to Reno and sat down on the free chair, waiting for the water to boil. He put his elbows on the table and folded his hands under his chin, staring out the window.  
  
“Soo, how long have you had this apartment? I thought you were a-roaming and all that shit?” Reno figured he’d have to get a conversation, as the Vincent he knew was damned likely to just fall back into his usual melancholy at first chance. Reno didn’t want that, though, he very much liked the new side of the sniper he was seeing.  
  
“Nah, after the whole Reunion deal, I decided I needed to stay in one place for a while. An acquaintance rented me this place on a monthly basis. I’ll stay for as long as I feel the need to.”  
  
“It’s a cosy place, yo. At least what I’ve seen of it.” Not exactly meaningful conversation.  
  
A small ’pop’ told them that the water had boiled, and Vincent rose to get it. He poured the water into the cups and carried them over to the table, giving one to Reno, before sitting back down again. A gentle silence descended upon them, both men staring out the window at the snow falling in gentle waves. For a while they both just sipped at the hot liquid.  
  
“It never snowed like this when I was younger. I wonder if it’s a side-effect from all the shit that’s happened the last years? Everywhere I’ve been it seems to be colder. And drier. I’m sure this area is just benefiting from the snow, the air has been horrible to breath lately, but still… Snow in Midgar just isn’t normal.” Vincent was apparently not speaking to anyone in particular, but Reno felt he could use the comment to get the small talk going again. He avoided to comment on Vincent’s age again though. He could keep his mouth shut when he needed to.  
  
“Nah, it’s really not. I’ve been working here for the last…I don’t even remember how many years, and I’ve never seen it snow before. Makes me feel nostalgic, it used to snow once in a while…back home.”  
  
“Where did you grow up?”  
  
“Ya know, I’m not even sure anymore. I can remember episodes and feelings, but not many names or faces. And by now, I’m sure no-one would remember me either. I’m pretty sure it was further north, but where? I don’t know, yo.” The dejection in Reno’s voice made Vincent turn to face him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You sounded like you missed someone or something.”  
  
“Not really, I don’t remember enough to really miss it. There’s just this feeling of contentment and happiness connected to the half-broken images and thoughts of ‘home’ I’ve never found anywhere else. Especially not here in Midgar.”  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
“I know what you mean. I’m sure we all do, there’s not many who haven’t lost someone or something over the last couple of years.”  
  
Reno smiled a half-smile, and mock-toasted Vincent.  
  
“Aww, let’s not dwell too much on past times now. Are you going to show me the rest of your apartment any time soon?” Reno’s usual smirk crept back in place, as he emptied out his cup. Vincent did the same, and both men stood.  
  
“This way, please.” Vincent showed the way, and together they walked through the kitchen, back through the hallway, and into a living room of noticeable size. Furniture was scarce, but the pieces spread about the room looked comfortable and worn.  
  
“Borrowed stuff?” Reno really couldn’t see the dark leather couch and the adjoining chairs as belonging to Vincent.  
  
“Yeah, the place came fully equipped. But everything fills it’s purpose, so I just kept everything.”  
  
“Nice, but you know… There’s another room I’d much rather see, yo.” The smirk on Reno’s face turned predatory as he stalked over to Vincent, and let a hand slide up the golden metal on Vincent’s left arm. It felt as warm to the touch as the leather had earlier. Reno wondered if it was a gauntlet or Vincent’s actual arm. It looked a bit to slender to be a glove over his actual arm, but when Hojo had a hand in things, one could never be sure. Where the metal ended, leather took over, not divulging any more information relevant to that question.  
  
“How d’ya get in and out of all this stuff? So many buckles…” Reno was intrigued.  
  
“Time and practice.” Vincent chortled.  
  
Reno slide the tip of his fingers down the buckles on Vincent’s front.  
  
“I’m sure I can learn.” The purr in Reno’s voice was quite significant.  
  
“Gonna show me the bedroom now?” He spread his fingers out over Vincent’s chest, and pushed, causing Vincent to stumble, and take a step backward.  
  
“This way.” Vincent started backing off, towards a door on the other side of the room.  
  
Reno hooked a finger under a buckle and trailed after Vincent through the door. Inside his jaw dropped again.  
  
_Gotta stop doing that._  
  
The room was as warm and inviting as the rest of the apartment was cold. Literally, figuratively and metaphorically. Heat rolled in waves over Reno as soon as the door was opened.  
  
“So this is what you meant with ‘the rooms you use are warm‘, eh?” He loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt.  
  
“Ah, well. I freeze easily, but since I don’t really use the other rooms much, it’d be wasteful to keep them as warm as this one. I spend most of my time in here anyway.”  
  
“Understandable, yo.” First now Reno really looked around the room. It was lush. The room was done in dark colours, matching Vincent’s personality. But the tones were warm; dark browns and reds. A huge, antique bed with a wrought iron headboard occupied most of the room, and it was stuffed with pillows and blankets. A sizeable TV occupied the wall adjacent to the headboard, and a stereo was placed underneath it, connected to the same speakers. Paintings littered the walls, paintings by artists unknown to Reno, but still beautiful, in darks and red, matching the rest of the fixtures. The room really was Vincent. He must have gotten that room done himself, as opposed to the rest of the apartment.  
  
“It’s lovely. Did you do it yourself?”  
  
“Yeah. Need something to do with my spare time. I have quite the amount of that nowadays. And as I said, I use this room the most, so…”  
  
“You know how I’m gonna take that, right?” Reno sauntered up to Vincent and slid his arms around him. He stretched up on his toes, and planted a kiss on Vincent’s lips.  
  
They both backed up to the bed, where Reno pushed Vincent down to sit, before crawling into his lap. He lifted Vincent’s chin, and planted another kiss on his lips, dwelling longer this time, teasing a the seam of Vincent’s lips with his tongue until he let Reno in. They both moaned as the kiss deepened bit by bit.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, Reno pushed Vincent backwards until he was laying flat out on the bed with an armful of redhead straddling him, lips still locked. Reno’s hands started working on the buckles on Vincent’s outfit. Slowly he worked his way from the top one and downwards, delighting in the feel of smooth leather and warm metal under his hands, and the softness of Vincent’s lips under his own. He didn’t usually feel the need to top, but Vincent’s pliable form underneath his hands made him want. He’d never thought Vincent could be that sweet. He even tasted sugar sweet, residual chocolate and something entirely Vincent. Reno wanted more.  
  
He pushed the leather aside and locked his lips to the pulse-point on Vincent’s neck, licking and biting, enjoying the salty taste of Vincent’s skin. While doing so he noticed that Vincent’s hands were tugging at his shirt, trying to find their way under it. He let go of Vincent with one hand, to help pull his shirt free from his pants. Together they managed to pull it free; Vincent tearing at it so hard that buttons popped off and rolled away on the floor.  
  
_Happens every damned time, yo._  
  
Reno sighed as Vincent's hands started wandering over his now exposed skin, slowly drawing circles. The golden claw felt slightly odd against his skin, but nothing to off-putting. It was just about as warm as the other one anyway, and Reno now saw another reason for Vincent to keep his bedroom as warm as he did. Cold metal was a turn-off, but warmed it was quite the opposite.  
  
Reno decided that he wanted to see more of Vincent, and that the buckles and leather were in the way.  
  
"Help?" Vincent couldn't but laugh at the pleading tone in Reno's voice.  
  
"I said this takes practice." He started opening the buckles himself, peeling of the tight leather. As the clothing fell away from him, it revealed pale skin riddled with scars.  
  
Reno let a finger trail over the largest ones, fascinated by the texture of the rugged skin. Sure, he had his own scars, but they were mostly work-related. Some of the ones that marred Vincent's skin couldn't possibly be the result of anything but a scalpel wielded with a vengeance. Hojo's work. They didn't detract from Vincent's beauty though, and Reno continued to stare fascinated. When Vincent started fidgeting, slightly self-conscious, Reno broke his reverie, and looked up at Vincent's face.  
  
"Stop it. You look beautiful, the scars just tells the story of the life you've lived." Reno felt like a talking cliché, but hell, he didn't care. He did giggle slightly though, before turning his attention back to Vincent's skin. His own was quite pale too, but spotted with freckles. The downside of being a natural redhead. Vincent's on the other hand was milky pale. It shouldn't be allowed for someone that old to look that good; he might thwart the minds of the young. Like Reno; who was indeed thwarted.  
  
Reno lifted Vincent's chin slightly with one hand, until their faces were level. Then he planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Shall we remove the rest of this clothing too?" He stood, and pulled Vincent with him to their feet. Vincent smirked, another thing Reno was starting to very much appreciate. Smiles in any form suited Vincent.  
  
They both stripped down as quickly as possible and stood there for a while, admiring each other. Suddenly Reno had had enough and jumped Vincent, flinging his arms around the neck of the slightly taller man, and kissed him ardently. Enough of the taunting and baiting, he **was** having Vincent right then and there. Lips still locked with Vincent‘s, he manoeuvred them both down on the bed, until Reno sat across Vincent's hips again. Between them their beginning erections were brushing against each other, and they both arched into it, seeking friction. Vincent moaned under Reno, and Reno almost lost it then and there. How the hell had Vincent managed to hide that side of himself from them for so long, and why?  
  
Reno slithered slowly down along Vincent's body, licking, biting and nipping at hot skin where he hit upon parts he found interesting. He lavished his attention on Vincent's dusky nipples, until they perked up, and he could bite down on the puckered nubs, drawing a long, low moan from Vincent. Reno continued downwards, finding a large, ragged scar. He licked along the whole line, and Vincent's breath caught in his throat, an undefinable sound escaping him. Reno looked up.  
  
"Uncomfortable?"  
  
"Not really, it's just really sensitive. But do continue." The mirth in Vincent’s voice assured Reno that he could indeed continue. He decided he wanted to map all the scars that marred Vincent's skin, and set about his appointed task with ardent fervour.  
  
Vincent hadn't lied when he said his scars were sensitive, as he was moaning loudly within minutes. When Reno finished he had ended up with his face inches from Vincent's swollen cock. He licked his lips at the sight of the long, slender organ. He rested his chin on Vincent's hip for a while, just admiring it., drawing in the scent of sex and Vincent. He then urged Vincent to spread his legs so he could nestle between them. There he positioned himself, resting on his elbows, before taking Vincent's cock in his mouth.  
  
The salty tang of sex spread over his tongue and he savoured it. He bobbed his head slowly, sliding his wet, warm tongue over Vincent's cock from tip to base, over and over again,. After a while he started using his hand on the lower part, concentrating the use of his mouth to the head. He licked along the slit, collecting the dewy pearls of precome that continuously welled up. He almost purred, and set about his undertaking again, not stopping before Vincent was squirming in his hold.  
  
Still stroking Vincent's cock languidly, he looked up, enjoying the sight of Vincent’s wriggling for a short while. It was a rather addictive sight. But then he remembered why he had stopped licking his new favourite toy.  
  
"Have any slick, darlin'?" Vincent didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge Reno, but his arm disappeared under his pillow, and after some fumbling he reached his hand down to Reno, holding a bottle of clear fluid.  
  
"My, my, aren't we prepared? You know, you're giving my quite the amount of mental images to work with here," Reno taunted, and chuckled when a leering Vincent smacked him in the back of his head with his claw.  
  
"Get a move on, I might be close to immortal, but I still don't have all the time in the world." Vincent chided. Reno snickered, but continued. He popped the lid of the bottle, and drizzled a fair amount of the lube in his hand. Taking the head of Vincent's cock back in his mouth, he circled Vincent's opening with a finger, before pushing in slowly, past one knuckle at the time. Vincent filched slightly, but relaxed fairly quickly. Reno eased the digit in and out a couple of times, before letting the next finger join in. He continued that way until Vincent started wriggling again.  
  
"Want more?," Reno leered, but the only answer he got was another smack in the head.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then." Reno crawled up to face Vincent, and promptly flipped them both around, so that Vincent ended up on top. Reno smiled up at a confused Vincent as the sniper struggled to find his balance after the quick change of positions. He had to rest his hands on Reno's chest to keep his balance, and Reno moaned as Vincent's hand accidentally slid over one of his nipples. Vincent grinned and did it again, this time on purposed. Reno went wide-eyed, before grabbing Vincent by the hair and pulling him down into a searing hot kiss. When he released Vincent he whispered soft words in his ear.  
  
"Come on, angel. You know what to do."  
  
"Impertinent child." Vincent's claw dug slightly into Reno's skin, making him whimper. Reno had no illusions as to being able to beat Vincent at physical strength if it ever came to that, and for a second he doubted the whole situation. But then he felt Vincent's tongue trace over the slight welts, and all was quickly forgotten. It was even more so when Vincent moved to position himself over Reno's cock and slowly lowered himself, taking him in inch by inch. Reno bit his lip and threw his head back; Vincent was too tight and too hot. The sting of his teeth breaking skin was the only thing that kept him from falling over the edge then and there. Luckily Vincent stopped moving when he had sunk all the way down, giving both himself and Reno some time to adjust.  
  
Soon they started moving together in silence, both with their eyes closed; they were both concentrating on the feel of the other. Vincent felt incredible, and Reno was in heaven, just delighting in the feeling that was purely Vincent.  
  
Vincent on the other hand relished the feeling of power it gave him, having Reno so definitely in his power; he felt desired and wanted. From the moment Reno had sat down beside him that day, he had treated him as something to be desired, not the monster he sometime felt like, and some still treated him like. The moment Reno had told him that he though he was beautiful, he'd decided to bring him home, if only for that night. Too seldom did he feel the warmth of others, and Reno apparently had warmth and passion in abundance. Vincent was quite aware of Reno and Cid's little "arrangement", and he couldn't say he disapproved. He knew how it felt to feel alone, and that Cid's relationship to Shera was quite turbulent. He hadn't wanted to mess with that, but when Reno had told him that Cid actually thought he was chatting him up, and seen the amused leer on Cid’s face, he'd figured it would be okay, at least for one night. He wouldn't refuse something so good offered so blatantly. And right now he was more than happy to have accepted Reno's proposal. The feeling of Reno’s cock up his arse, and the pleasured sounds the redhead was making were driving Vincent mad, and slowly but surely, he sped up his movements.  
  
When Vincent increased the speed of his gyrating, Reno reached for Vincent's cock, encircling it firmly, so that with ever rise and fall Vincent either impaled himself on Reno's cock or pushed through his fist. He stared up at Vincent, and drew his breath in sharply at the sight presented before him.  
  
Vincent had thrown his head back, his hair cascading down his arched back. His eyes were closed, and he was mewling nearly continually. When he all of a sudden opened his eyes and looked back down at Reno a slightly golden tint tainted his eyes, and when he next spoke, the was a distinctive duality to his voice.  
  
"Come in me, Reno. Now." As the silken voice coiled around Reno, he lost all control. Ecstasy ripped through his every nerve like a tidal wave and he arched in a silent scream. His come coated Vincent's insides, and when Reno in his rapture clenched his fist even firmer around Vincent's cock, he too came hard, covering Reno's hand and stomach with white ribbons of come. Vincent then promptly fell over and landed sideways next to Reno with an ‘oooph’ when his air was knocked out of him.  
  
When Reno looked over, the strange colouring had disappeared from Vincent's eyes, and instead a sated smile played over his lips. Sweat-dampened hair clung to his face, and his limbs were spread in every direction. He looked thoroughly debauched in Reno's mind. He didn't look any better himself though, stomach coated in quickly cooling come, looking exhausted but happy.  
  
Vincent flopped a hand over, and it landed on Reno's sweaty forehead.  
  
"Said I'd get you all warmed up."  
  
Reno reached up, caught Vincent's hand and kissed it's palm. He couldn't but do it, Vincent really was too sweet. Like a grumpy kitten that got all loving as soon as you fed it cream; or in Vincent’s case, sake and honeyed words.  
  
"Indeed you did. But now you really need to bathe me too, yo." He drew a pattern in the come on stomach, before licking the cool liquid of his finger.  
  
"I'm all sticky."  
  
They both chuckled, before Vincent slowly got up. He helped pull Reno to his feet, and gently ushered him towards the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Clean, but damp, they drowsed on the giant bed to the buzzing of a inconsequential TV-show, sharp colours flickering over them, hushed voices making for a gentle white noise.  
  
Reno couldn't but smile when Vincent curled around him in his sleep, apparently drawn to any source of warmth. He really was like a kitten. Reno petted his hair, and soon fell asleep himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You actually nailed Princess Icicle? No fair!" Cid knew Vincent would kill him if he ever got wind of that particular nickname, but he couldn't help it. It was just too tempting.  
  
"Not sure, think it might have been his not-so-grumpy twin brother," Reno quipped.  
  
"After all, he didn't see cold or remote at all, but rather warm, happy and even slightly on the submissive side. But I don't think either of them, grump or not, would appreciate me blabbering on about any of that stuff."  
  
"Aw, come on! A guy needs to know what he's missing out on. At least tell me, is he better than me?"  
  
"By miles." Reno couldn't help it, Cid was being too much a nosy bastard.  
  
"Hey, you can't really know that, can you? You never fucked me, I always do you. How can you compare?"  
  
"Heh, you were the one that asked. But maybe we should make it a point of finding out for sure then?"  
  
"No fucking way!"  
  
The rosy blush that crept up Cid's cheeks had Reno doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Sure about that... Honey pie?"  
  
Reno fell of his chair trying to dodge the whiskey-glass flying through the air, directly aimed at his head.  
  
~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
